In PTP and PTMP millimeter-wave networks, transceivers at remote points are aligned with each other, such that a directional connection is achieved. However, many point-to-point (“PTP”) and point-to-multipoint (“PTMP”) wireless communication networks suffer from a problem of vibration associated with the transmission pole, tower, or other structure that supports the radio transceivers. This problem can arise from a variety of causes, including, among others, wind, vibration from passing vehicles, or shifting ground in which the supporting structure is anchored. Over time, the supporting structure may be subject to metal fatigue or other mechanical stress, which can exacerbate the condition, and increase the effects of the causative factors. If there is too much vibration at one of the transceivers, there will be too much movement in that transceiver for it to maintain communication with one or more of its matched remote transceivers. The result is a breakdown of communication during the time of the vibration. This problem is particularly severe in millimeter-wave communication networks, but the problem is not limited to such networks.
Solutions that have been offered included mechanical means of reducing vibration of the transceivers. One example would be the use of a stronger kind of material in the supporting structure. A second example would be the use of an improved non-corrosive kind of material in the supporting structure. A third example would be the thickening, or otherwise strengthening, of the material in the supporting structure. A fourth example would be adding lines to the supporting structure, such as metal cables, buttresses, and the like. A fifth example would be the driving of the support structure deeper into the ground. A sixth example would be to add a kind of root system in that part of the structure beneath the level of the ground.
These are all mechanical solutions. They can reduce the severity of the problem, but they cannot solve the problem. Even with these solutions, vibrations in transceivers of PTP and PTMP networks continue to create communication difficulties in such networks.